Urameshi: The Tale of Yumi
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: Yumi Urameshi, age 14, top student, twin sister to Yusuke the school delinquent. One day she wakes up to find that she's dead. Now in order to keep her life she must team up with her brother and stop demon that wish to cause harm to the Living World.
1. Prologue: A Deal with the Dead

**Prologue: A Deal With The Dead**

"Huh?"

Yumi Urameshi, age 14, perfect school attendance, outstanding grades, and unfortunately not the most liked person. It is because of this that she's dead.

Yumi looked around as she floated in the air. "So I'm flying? … No, that's impossible."

As she scanned the ground below she noticed a lump floating in the stream. Looking closely she realized it was her.

"Oh, so … I guess I'm dead."

"Bingo!" Exclaimed a voice behind her.

She spun around to see a young girl with blue hair, wearing a pink yukata, and riding an oar. She smiled brightly at Yumi.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Botan, pilot of the River Styx. Your culture call me the Grim Reaper." She answered.

"The Grim Reaper? So are you going to take me to the Afterlife?" Yumi asked calmly.

"Well normally, but in your case I can't." Botan said flipping through a small book.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked raising an eyebrow.

"To be honest we aren't ready. We didn't expect you to die today." Botan said looking to Yumi with a sorry look on her face.

"So what am I going to do?" Yumi asked.

"I do have good news. Thanks to your good marks in personality and humanity you can come back to life." Botan said with a smile.

"That's possible?" Yumi asked in disbelief. "How?"

"You weren't suppose to die. Someone was suppose to intervene with the gang members and stop them but he was delayed." Botan read from her book. She looked around and then pointed. "That's him. The boy who was to save you."

Yumi followed her finger to the lone boy walking along the stream. Her eyes widened, "That's Kuwabara!"

"Yes Kazuma Kuwabara he was the one who was going to stop those bullies. You know him?" Botan said looking to Yumi.

"He's just some guy that my brother beats up on a daily basis." Yumi crossed her arms. "If he knows I'm Yusuke's sister he probably won't help me."

"It makes it worse since you and Yusuke are twins." Botan said. "You look exactly like the one person he doesn't like."

"Great." Yumi furrowed her brow and thought for a moment.

"You don't have much time. If he doesn't get to your body at the right time you won't be able to come back." Botan said in a panicked tone.

"What's the point in me coming back anyway?"

"The Spirit World is in need of a Spirit Detective. You shall be the Assistant."

Yumi narrowed her eyes. "Assistant? Why not the Detective?"

"Your spirit energy isn't right but from the records we have, you have a more heightened awareness then most humans." Botan ran her finger around the page of her book. "Your skills and brain power will be very useful to whoever is chosen to be Spirit Detective."

"Alright fine." Yumi sighed. "So what do I do to get back?"

"Well, you have to get Kuwabara to notice your body and then have him pass his energy to you through the lips." Botan answered.

"So mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

"If you want to think of it as that." Botan said coyly. "Now remember normal humans can't see you or hear you so think outside the box. I'll be seeing you when the time comes." And with that Botan disappeared.

"Okay, so how am I going to get him to notice my body?" Yumi pondered out loud. With little time to think about it she made her way over to Kuwabara.

"If he can't hear me or see me what am I going to do?" Yumi floated in front of the red head. "I don't think I can touch him either." She thought for a moment just as the boy walked right through her. Yumi shivered. "That felt weird."

"The heck was that?" said the boy with a shaky voice.

Yumi turned in shock. Had he felt her? Yumi tried to touch him again. She reach out and grabbed his shoulder, however her hand passed right through him. Kuwabara jumped.

"There it is again. The tickle feeling." Kuwabara looked around quickly then stopped. He walked closer to the stream, suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Woah is that a person?"

He ran into the water and lifted the body into his arms. Carrying the body he looked both way to see if anyone was around. With no one in sight Kuwabara set the person down and moved the hair out of the way.

"Oh man she's not breathing." Kuwabara gulped then moved closer. "Only one thing to do …"

 _Okay got to time it right._ Yumi thought.

Just as Kuwabara's lips touched hers, she dove back into her body and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Life and Death

Chapter 1: Life and Death

Had it been a normal day like all the rest I wouldn't have cared but it wasn't. Sure it may have started that way but it soon became a day I would never forget.

To begin with, I was in school, after the end of class I met up with my friend Keiko Yukimura, when we heard my stupid brother's name being called over the loudspeaker by the principal, Mr. Takenaka.

" **Yusuke Urameshi! Come down this very moment to see me!** "

Like usual, we knew right where he would be, on the roof smoking. That damn delinquent Yusuke looked over at us with a lazy sigh and said, "Hey, nice skirt."

"All the girls have to wear these." I retorted.

Keiko snatched the cigarette from him, "Just like all the boys have to wear blue jumpsuits, which I notice your not."

"Give me a break Keiko, I look better in green."

"Maybe I'd be more tolerant Yusuke if I could see you in school more than once every ten days!" she continued to reprimand him.

I stepped in, "If you don't go to class me and Keiko will be scolded as the class representatives!"

While we weren't paying attention Yusuke lifted Keiko's skirt causing her to slap the piss out of him – which he deserved.

"Yusuke, people like you should be hung up in the street!" Keiko yelled. "Dumb boy hasn't changed a bit since he was four-years-old."

Keiko and I head down after him but he was gone. Keiko's friends peeked from around the corner. One had short brown hair and glasses the other had light hair and pigtails.

"Keiko?"

"Is he gone?"

"Why are you ducking around the corner?"

"Because we're scared of the great Urameshi." the one with pigtails said shaking.

"I don't see how you can actually talk to him?" the other asked.

"Aren't you scared of what he would do to you or what people might say?"

"No not really." Keiko shrugged. "He just wants you to think he's dangerous on the inside he's more like a lamb."

The girl with glasses said in a serious tone. "But you haven't heard the latest news on him Keiko: He's super tough and kills for fun."

"Yeah, and if you cross him he'll whistle for 2000 bad guys with guns!" the pigtailed girl exclaimed.

"Come on, Yusuke doesn't even know how to whistle." Keiko laughed it off.

"Besides Yusuke could order around two people let alone 2000 … He doesn't have many friends." I said finally approaching them from the stairs.

The two took one look at me and ran for the hills. This always happened, everyone was instantly scared of me because of my brother Yusuke. It also didn't help that we were twins. Even Keiko use to say we looked completely identical.

It wasn't until after school when I got home that everything changed. When I entered our apartment I saw our mother sitting in the kitchen clutching a phone that was dead silent. She just stared blankly at me.

"Mom?"

"Yu-su-ke."

I knelt down in front of her. "Mom whats wrong?" I could hear a voice speaking from the phone once I was closer. I pried it from my mom's hands and held it to my ear. "Hello? Who is this?"

The woman one the other end answered, "This is the nurse from the nearby hospital. We have trouble news …"

I don't really remember anything after that. Before I knew it we were having his wake. Keiko was upset of course. She never said it out loud but I knew she loved him. Even the boy Yusuke saved and his mother came by. I was surprised to see Kuwabara there as well. Soon mom finally snapped and began crying and I couldn't keep from losing it too.

I just felt like I died inside. Sure I hated my brother but he was my _brother_. He was my family. He was a part of me.

And now he was gone.

I decided to take the next week off so I could get everything ready for my brother's funeral. I didn't see Keiko for some time, I could understand that. She had her ways of coping.

I also had to deal with my mother. She was drinking more than usual which was disheartening. She was just making things worse. After she passed out in front of his coffin again I laid a blanket on her.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door. I answered to see Keiko. It was too late for Keiko to visit. She looked so distraught about something.

"Keiko, what wrong?" I asked.

"Listen to me! It's like this … Yusuke's …" she began.

"Yusuke!" We heard my mother's voice from inside the house. "Yumi!" she suddenly stumbled to the door.

"Mom?"

"Just now … I wanted to give him a final punch, … so I opened up his coffin and I saw that his cheeks were still red. And his heart seems to still be beating."

"Yusuke's … still alive!" I couldn't believe it. Tears started falling from my eyes. All three of us started crying.

Yusuke was still alive.


	3. Chapter 2: Trail by Fire

Chapter 2: Trail by Fire

About a week later I got home with Keiko to see a note from my mother saying see would be gone for awhile.

"Your mom is just to much! How can someone care so little!?" Keiko stated.

"I'll make some tea." I headed to the stove. "Can you check on Yusuke?"

"Sure."

After the tea was finished I brought a cup to Keiko. When I entered the room she was unusually close to Yusuke.

"Keiko what are you doing?" I asked.

She jumped back in shock. "Right, I just remembered my mom wanted me to go shopping." She got up and ran off so fast I couldn't get a word in before she was out the door.

"Keiko wait!" I followed after her not realizing I forgot to lock up the house.

After catching up to her she had calm down. I decided to stay with her and help with the shopping she needed to do. Thought that I might as well get some stuff myself.

Suddenly people were yelling about a fire breaking out near my house. Keiko and I ran for our street as quick as we could. When we got there there was a large crowd standing in front of the apartment complex. There was smoke and flames pouring out of my apartment window.

"No!" I cried.

"Yusuke!"

We broke through the crowd and ran for the house. I threw the door open and we rushed in, flames licking at us as we tried to get to my brother.

Once we broke through the threshold to the front room I saw my brother the blanket that was around him was covered in flames. Keiko and I began to put out as much of the fire as we could before wrapping him in the blanket and carrying him to the door.

The fire grew more intense as we moved parts of the building began to fall in our way blocking us from the door. It was no use, we were trapped. Both of us coughing against the smoke trying to stay conscious.

In an instant The fire began to glow and a path opened before us. I could feel something. It felt like my brother was surrounding us moving the flames from us. He was protecting us.

In the door frame Kuwabara stood and helped us out of the fire as well.

* * *

My mother couldn't stop apologizing for what happened but it wasn't all her fault. Kuwabara couldn't believe it when we told him about Yusuke's coming back. Both me and Keiko suffered some after effects from the fire. We were mostly alright but both of us suffered a two inch hair cut from the singe of the flames. Oh well, not like I cared my hair was pretty long to begin with.

* * *

The day after my stupid brother finally came back everything that had happened to me when I died came back. I knew instantly it was because my brother was going to be the new Spirit Detective. Great. Now I just had to let him know.

"Excuse me. Could I bother you for a while?"

Disguised as a Fortune teller I got my brother's attention pulling him in a dark alleyway. He took the bait like the idiot he is.

"You are very different from other people."

"You could say that again!" Yusuke smirked.

"There is a heavy responsibility awaiting you."

"Sorry but I'm already kind of stressed about other things at the moment."

Damn fool.

It didn't take long for Yusuke to find trouble but this was of the demon kind.

"Some weird creature and it talks!" Yusuke said as he examined the demon in his hand.

"This guy has five previous crimes under Reikai files, classified under the evil ghost." I said as I approached. "He eats up the evil parts of humans and leads that one towards the path of evil."

"The fortune teller?"

I looked to the unconscious boy. "That boy has an unhealthy heart, therefore … the demon could take advantage of him." I pointed to Yusuke. "But you, to have captured the demon before my issuing the order … this is a pleasant surprise! You have it in you to become the Detective of the Spirit World."

"What?" Yusuke snarled as he squeezed the little demon.

"And I am your Assistant. I'll be the brain while you're the brawn." I chuckled.

"And who the hell are you?"

"You should know stupid." I removed the hood I used to cover myself. "I too am the new Spirit Detective and your own twin sister, Yumi Urameshi!" I winked to give it a little flourish.

"What!?"


	4. Chapter 3: Three Demons

Chapter 3: Three Demons

It was the first time in a long while that I actually walked to school with my brother. All the kids looked at us with the most terrified expressions. It was one thing that Yusuke was coming back it was something completely different that he had been dead for the past few weeks. All Yusuke or I had to do was look in their direction and they turned and ran.

"Argh!" Yusuke groaned. "I think I'll skip school today."

"Don't even think about it." I snapped.

A hand landed on Yusuke's shoulder. "Hm? Kuwabara …" Yusuke said turning toward the guy.

"You've really come back to life. What a lucky guy." Kuwabara said before threatening him. "But I'll be sending you back to hell soon!"

His friend looked to him and said, "Kuwabara, aren't you going to thank him for the Eikichi event?"

"Shut up!" the redhead yelled.

"Just what is that guy up to?" Yusuke mumbled to himself.

Principal Takenaka batted Yusuke on the head. "Don't block the way, Yusuke. Hurry up, get to class."

"Alright, that does it! I have decided to skip school today!" Yusuke steamed.

"Good morning, Yusuke and Yumi!" Keiko called. "Hurry up! The bell already rang."

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty smoothly for me. That was until Lunch when I received a message from Koenma the son of the Demon King. He spoke of three demons that snuck into a special vault and made off with three very important artifacts. They were on their way to the Living World and the power they had was high. It was my brother and my job to track them down and retrieve the objects as well as capture the criminals.

"How exactly do Yusuke and I fight these demons?" I asked.

"Use your spirit energy." Koenma said before disappearing.

"Helpful."

I met up with Yusuke at the front of the school and we headed to the upside of town. I could feel a large dark energy coming from there. Once we were in the town it didn't take long to find one of the guys we were looking for. He was huge. The horns on his head were a dead give away. Using the Spyglass we could see he possessed the Orb of Baast. The treasure that took souls from the human body, especially little kids.

Yusuke took off after him before I could asses the situation. He too say the child soul that had been stolen and was leaving with the demon. It made him angry that he was stealing the children's souls.

Once I pinpointed where my brother had gone I hurried to do my job and assist. But by the time I got to him he was unconscious and Botan was pulling him along.

"What the hell happened!?" I snapped.

"That Goki guy was about to kill him but I was able to run him off with some clever deception." Botan said as I helped her pull Yusuke to his feet.

We hurried and got him home before the demon decided to come back and finish my brother off. Mom, of course, was worried and pissed that he was such a mess. While Botan wrapped up his wounds, I calmed my mother down.

"Yusuke! You're awake!?" Mother ran over to him and punched him. "You delinquent! You look like you've been fighting with a wrestler!"

"I know! Can you stop crying now!?" Yusuke snapped back. "But that voice who saved me last night …"

"Botan did." I answered.

"Are you alright?" Botan asked.

"How'd you find me?"

"With this." Botan held up a small watch. "It displays distance and youki when a demon nears. The higher the ability of the wearer, the further he is able to probe."

"Man, I really had a scare. I didn't expect the opponent to be strong." Yusuke sighed heavily.

"The other two possess greater powers than this one." I said sitting on the bed next to Yusuke.

"Indeed, it is impossible to retrieve all three treasures in one week …" Botan added.

Then we heard my mother say something about a neighboring town. We could hear the News broadcast from the other room. The man on the screen spoke of a bunch of students that were coming under some unknown illness.

"Did that guy eat their souls?" Yusuke asked.

"Eat their souls?" I asked.

"Goki loves the souls of children. He can fast for years, but when he breaks the fast, He's unstoppable." Botan's face dropped in concern. "As long as he possesses the Orb of Baast, he can take all he wants."

"How long till they're digested." Yusuke asked.

"A day at the most."

"Good!" He hopped off the bed.

I looked to him. "What do you think you're doing? Unless …"

"I'm going to defeat him! I'll give up my body before I let him take those children."

I could see that Yusuke was shaking and truthfully I was no better. We had to stop them and this one guy gave my brother a lot of trouble. What could I possibly add, I wasn't much of a fighter.

"I haven't used my Spirit Gun today." Yusuke said in confidence.

"Here take this." Botan handed him a small ring. "Use it as a last resort. It amplifies Spirit Energy but afterward you'll be completely drained."

"Got it." Yusuke nodded slipping the ring on.

* * *

Just as we found the demon Gouki he had just taken another soul.

"Gouki!" Yusuke shouted. "I'm back for revenge!"

"Did you not hear me yesterday?" Gouki growled.

"Yeah, I'm just stupid."

Suddenly Gouki's body changed. He was larger, horns and teeth, skin as hard as rock. Yusuke tried to punch him but it just hurt him back. The demon remained unaffected. Yusuke then tried to ram him with a tree trunk but it broke on impact. Poor Yusuke was knock back with ease. In all my years of seeing him fight I never once saw him take such a beating. I had to do something.

I charged at him and hit him on the head with a branch. I knew it wouldn't do anything but I had to get him away from Yusuke. Then the monster turned on me. I ran as fast as I could be he was slightly faster and cut me off. He grabbed me and just before he went to bite I shoved a stick in his mouth.

"Yusuke shot him!" I called.

Yusuke did just that and Gouki fell. As he died the souls of all the other kids he had taken where released and floated away, back to their bodies.

"Just two more." Yusuke sighed.

As we made our slow trudge home, suddenly the watch began to go off. Another of the demons was here and Yusuke was in no shape to fight. Whoever it was he was approaching us fast. Suddenly from the crowd a teenage boy with large red hair came toward us. Just looking at him I could feel he was one of our criminals.

He just walked past us stating, "I won't fight, and I won't run. I have a request, I'll return you the treasure in another three days."

* * *

"Isn't there a full moon in three days?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, so?" I answered.

"The powers of the Forlorn Hope are increased. The mirror is said to be able to reflect the desires of one, and fulfill it." Botan said. "However something need to be given in exchange for that one wish to be granted, as for that 'something' is, it remains a mystery."

"But when the three of them split, Kurama looked more sad." Yusuke said. "Something must have happened to make him change his mind."

* * *

Three days later, we met up with Kurama in front of a hospital. He beckoned us to follow saying he wanted us to met someone. We entered a room where there was a woman in her early to mid thirties. She sat up slowly with a weak smile on her face.

"It's been a long time since you brought a friend over."

"Please mother don't get up. You need to rest." Kurama said.

"I'm feeling better today." the woman said still forcing a pleasant face.

"Do you want me to peel an apple for you?" Kurama asked.

"No I'm not really that hungry."

Kurama sighed as he grabbed a knife and an apple. "If you don't eat something healthy. You'll never recover."

"Okay! You are so strict Shuuichi." his mother answered weakly.

Mother? Shuuichi? Yusuke and I stood there shocked. What the hell was going on!?

Kurama took us to the roof to tell us his story, about how 'Shuuichi' is his name in the Human World. That he truly was a fox demon name Youko Kurama and he made a name for himself as a steal cracker. Fifteen years ago he had been injured and escaped to our world in spirit form. He planted himself inside a pregnant woman and if e could wait 10 years he'd be able get his strength back and vanish without a trace.

"But something happened that stopped your plan." I said.

"Yes. My mother fell ill. I know it sounds foolish but I couldn't leave her." Kurama answered.

"Why are you telling us this?" Yusuke asked.

"Perhaps I needed someone to listen to my regrets."

Suddenly a woman came to the roof. "Shuuichi it's your mother. She entered the critical stage."

"You're going to use it now, aren't you?" I asked.

"I have to." Kurama answered.

"I heard that you had to give up something in return. What exactly is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Life."

Before Yusuke or I could stop him he had activated the mirror and it spoke to him. Kurama was ready to give up his life to make a human woman happy. I don't know what truly made me do what I did but I had to stop him. I knew what the pain of losing a child looked like I didn't want that for anyone else. I placed my hand on the mirror and asked for it to take my life instead.

When I woke up I saw Yusuke and Botan looking down at me. Two down one to go

Yusuke, Botan and I were on the roof of the school the next day talking about the last part of our case. Thanks to Botan's healing abilities we were in fit shape for the last demon, Hiei.

As we conversed Keiko appeared asking Yusuke to hand in his book report – which he didn't do. She saw Botan and jumped to some wrong conclusions. I told Yusuke I'd follow her and try to calm her down.

"I hate boys!" Keiko said as we walked home together.

"Just let Yusuke explain, okay?" I said.

"Don't worry Keiko. He likes you well enough!" a voice filled with malice caught our attention.

I had been so distracted with Keiko, I never noticed Hiei just feet from us. He charged at us drawing the Shadow sword, ready for attack.

"KEIKO! MOVE!" I called and pushed her away.

I felt the sword cut through me but no pain. I did begin to lose conscious. As I fell I told Keiko to run, after that everything went dark. By the time I woke up my brother had defeated Hiei, with help from Botan and Kurama. The items were returned and the situation with Keiko was dealt with. But it was not going to be a long break before our next case.


	5. Chapter 4: Genkai's Tournament

Chapter 4: Genkai's Tournament

Yusuke and I trudged our up a large mountain. Of course my brother had complained the whole way. He never knew when to shut up.

The only reason we were in this mountain forest was because of a case. A demon named Rando, who made a reputation as a human hunter and physic killer, was looking to gain Genkai's abilities. It was Yusuke and my job to stop him at any cost.

"Damn! A rare school vacation and I have to come to this isolated mountain area!" Yusuke snarled.

"Shut up and stop complaining!" I snapped.

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise, "Is that the place!?"

When we entered Genkai's Tournament there were millions of people that littered the courtyard, all different sizes and shapes. We were not expecting this.

"All these people are here in hopes of being Genkai's disciple?" I asked quietly to my brother.

"It looks like the circus is in town." Yusuke snorted.

As we searched through the crowd trying to get a feel for who Rando was a voice called out to us.

"Urameshi!?"

"Kuwabara!?"

"What are you doing here?" Kuwabara and my brother said to each other in unison.

"My spirit awareness has sharpened recently, and I'm always seeing weird things and hearing weird stuff. Genkai's someone who utilizes the movement of the Spirit Force with high expertise. Which means turning the volume way down on mine." Kuwabara explained.

"Silence! Master Genkai is appearing to greet everyone!"

Everybody's attention turned to the large house as the doors opened. From within stepped out a small old woman. I could tell Yusuke was shocked – as was I. She barely reached my waist in height who could she be as strong as they said.

"We'll start the test immediately." she stated. "For the first test, we'll draw lots! Everyone, come up and draw a lot from this vase."

I had no idea what the matter of drawing lots was for but I knew not to doubt what the Spirit World gave us as a case. She obviously had something planned. Once we were all done she instructed us that if we had a red paper then we had passed, if not we were to leave.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and myself all got red papers. Yusuke was clearly displeased, as was Kuwabara. There were two large men who were pissed about their loss at the lots and approached Genkai. The boasted about their strange and went to attack her. But Genkai blasted them back without even touching them. That impressed not only Yusuke but myself as well.

She told us to follow her into the house for the next test. Yusuke decided to check and see if Rando was still among the crowd when he activated the youki detector it blew almost instantly. Rando clearly was still with us somewhere and he was stronger then either of us had thought.

When we entered the house the room was full wall-to-wall with arcade games. One individual asked Genkai what the games had to do with picking a disciple.

Genkai answered, "These aren't normal arcade games. They are machines that are able to measure the true powers of a person." She then continued to explain what the games did. "The Janken game is to test your spirit awareness. The punching game measures your spirit's strength. The Karaoke Machine is designed to determine one's Reiki." She then added, "Don't touch the other games, they are for me."

Kuwabara passed the punching game with a score of 129p; Yusuke with 155p; and myself with a 142p. The Janken was a different story, Yusuke got a pretty poor score just scrapping past the winning number. Kuwabara and I got perfect scores – which pissed Yusuke off. Though it was an embarrassment, the Karaoke score was high for all of us. After all of that The number of people left was dwindled down to 20 some people.

The next test was to cross a land called the Demonic Forest. Many of the participants left in fright, too scared to face the demons that lived in the trees surrounding us. When we started Genkai told us that to find the fastest path would involve using our spirit awareness. Only an hour later Kuwabara and I emerged from the forest as the first to finish the test. Yusuke made it through just in time to qualify for the next test.

With 8 people left the next test was to fight in the pitch darkness. This was what I was dreading. I never fought before but I knew I had to make it to the next test to help Yusuke. Kuwabara could sense Rando but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. I to could sense it and I prayed that I didn't end up fighting Rando.

The ones left were: a man with an eye patch named Burashi, who specialized in destroying demons; a small boy named Shorin, who was still in training; a large men with scars on his face, who specialized in all fighting style; a wideset man from China; a man named Kuroda, a trained assassin; and of course Yusuke, Kuwabara and myself three kids from Sarayashiki Junior High, two delinquents and the top student.

When we were paired up I was to fight the trained assassin. Great. He looked to me and explained that in his line of work whoever he faced he killed. Thanks for the tip, ass. Though that was my thought I stayed calm, not showing my anxiety on my face.

"First round, Kuroda vs. Yumi!"

"I'm risking my life for my trade." Kuroda said as we entered the darkness.

"So am I." I replied. "Therefore, the loser will be dead."

Once the darkness shrouded us completely the fight started. Thanks to my spirit awareness I could see his attacks but I was just slow enough to get backed against the wall. I was as good as dead, until I remembered something – Yusuke could fire his spirit energy from his finger, maybe I too could do the same! In desperation I focus everything I had to my hand. As the assassin charged I released all the energy blasting him away. When I noticed he wasn't moving a returned to the others.

Suddenly Botan had appeared. "To have fired that much Reiki from your whole palm is extraordinary. It should have taken you months of training to reach that stage."

"Nice going, Yumi!" Yusuke said slapping me on the back.

The next rounds went by fairly quickly. Shorin won against the China guy. Kuwabara against Bura using an extension of his spirit energy and slicing through the other guy. Yusuke won against Getsuno by sheer dumb luck.

With it just the four of us and the feeling of the youki still with us, we knew exactly who Rando was but now we had to fight and defeat him. I honestly just hoped that Kuwabara wouldn't get mixed up in this. But sadly I was wrong.

"The next match will take place elsewhere." Genkai informed. "The next match will be Yumi vs. Yusuke."

Damn, with me fighting my brother that meant Kuwabara would fight Rando and there was no way he was going to win that battle. Once we entered the area for the next stage I could feel my spirit energy raising again. I knew it wasn't enough to fire another attack but I wasn't going to fight Yusuke. He needed to fight Rando. I'd have to throw the fight.

"So much for you being the brain while I'm the brawn." Yusuke smirked.

"I don't know how well I'll do but … I'll give it everything I've got." I replied.

I charged him. I knew he was strong but with our spirit energy as low as it was, fists was all either of us had. Yusuke didn't even try to dodge or block as I wailed on him. He landed in the mud.

"You know, Yumi, you're a lot stronger than you think." Yusuke said getting to his feet. "Fast too."

Yusuke threw a punch. I was too close if he hit me I knew I'd be in trouble. I used the gravity and landed on the ground to avoid the attack. Again my brother attacked. I slipped my feet against his chest and kicked him back.

"I withdraw!" I said.

"What!?" Yusuke said in surprise.

"I'm no fighter. If I get hit by you I'll be in the hospital for weeks." I shrugged.

Genkai nodded, "Winner: Dimwit!"

Even though our match ended fine the next one was Kuwabara vs. Rando. Yusuke tried to warn him but Kuwabara just thought he wanted him to dropout. They began arguing over it.

When the battle started Kuwabara struck first sending Shorin flying. We couldn't believe it if he was suppose to be Rando he was weaker than we thought. He tried to attack Kuwabara but missed every shot.

Suddenly Shorin's reiki changed, he then held fire in his hands. He threw it but Kuwabara dodged it, barely. He brandished his own weapon ready to strike. Shorin threw another fireball, which Kuwabara batted back at him, hitting him dead on.

Shorin congratulated Kuwabara's prowess before chanting some weird spell. All of a sudden Kuwabara shrunk in size. As Kuwabara recoiled at the realization of his situation Shorin tried stomping on him. He would've squashed him had Kuwabara not moved in time. Just than Shorin grabbed him and began squeezing him. Before long he had snapped Kuwabara's right arm.

Yusuke became very angry. "Hey Lady, I'm going in there!"

"No I'll call the fight." Genkai said. "Shorin that's enough."

But Shorin didn't stop. Yusuke rushed him prepare to fight; then Shorin threw Kuwabara through the air in the opposite direction. He landed in the grass to small for us to find him. Shorin reversed the spell and Kuwabara was normal sized again. His body was in pieces, arms twisted, ribs crushed.

The match with Yusuke and Shorin began. Yusuke, who was getting angrier, charged him, slamming his fist into his face. For some reason Shorin didn't rebound and Yusuke continued his assault. When Shorin didn't get up Yusuke stopped.

Shorin then used a technique that stole air from a person's body through cuts in the skin. It hit my brother dead on, but Yusuke didn't stop. He stood and ran for him again. Shorin attacked with the same move.

"It appears your brother is a fool." Genkai said.

"No, just mad." I responded.

Yusuke charged him, running straight into the attack. Multiple cut appeared on him as he found his way into the eye of the tornado around Shorin. Yusuke had impacted on Shorin, sending him into the mud hard. Shorin seemed out cold.

"I got him." Yusuke said through tired breath. "And he wasn't kidding about the pain."

"You got him good Yusuke." Botan cheered. "He'll probably be out for a week."

"Well that's what happens when you piss me off." Yusuke chuckled weakly.

Just as Yusuke made his way over to Genkai, Rando revealed himself to us. He sprung from Shorin's body like an infection, ripping through what we could see.

"I'm the one you've been looking for. Rando." the demon said as he raised up from the ground.

I could see Yusuke shaking trying to stay on his feet, but to no prevail. As Rando approached Yusuke suddenly hopped up and started hitting Rando with a barrage of punches, but Rando was not fazed. Yusuke was in major trouble. Rando's body began to ooze energy, then some weird thread began to come from his mouth and encase Yusuke.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That is life-force thread, an archaic form of spirit energy no doubt taken from a very ancient psychic." Genkai explained.

Just then, the thread solidified and wrapped itself around Yusuke. With Rando controlling it from the other end he began to tighten the thread crushing my brother. However Rando was not going to let this fight end so soon. Instead of just braking him in half Rando began spinning Yusuke in the air, slamming him on the ground or into trees for damage.

"Yusuke can;t keep up this beating much longer." Botan said in disbelief.

"Genkai, you have to do something!" I snapped. "Rando is only going to come after you next."

"I won't." Genkai stated. "Whoever wins is the one I teach and it would be wrong to interfear with the silection. I getting old, my powers must carry on even if they must stay for some time in the hands of the wicked."

"Listen to yourself!" I shouted. "If Rando gets your techniques there is no telling how many people he'll kill with it! Innocent lives that you will be responsible for!" I argued.

"There are things you do not understand." Genkai stated. "Progress is what must prevail. It's a story I can not change."

"No. You're wrong." I said my voice shaking. I knew that if this fight ended my brother would die – again.

Rando dragged Yusuke and tied him to a tree, hanging him over a large mud pond. He started chanting, the mud started bubbling and from it swim a group of fish Rando called 'Hate Fish'. Even with this setup Rando still wasn't satisfied. He then decided that it would be better to use a newer technique. The Spirit Gun. He fired sending Yusuke head first into the pond of demon fish. Botan and I screamed for my brother but there was nothing we could do.

Just when all hope seemed lost, Kuwabara's soul jumped into the pond with Yusuke. In an instant Yusuke's energy blasted from the pond, pieces of Hate Fish scattered everywhere. Rando readied himself for Yusuke to resurface, but he never thought that Yusuke would appear from another swamp pond behind him. Yusuke and Rando both fired a Spirit Gun shot at the other. Yusuke's, wonderfully enough, broke through sending Rando flying.

"Good shot, Yusuke!" I cheered.

"You still think me a fool for not taking him out of the fight." Genkai smirked.

Rando was steamed – literally. He leaped from the swamp and hit Yusuke multiple times. Rando began chanting the same spell he used on Kuwabara. However, it backfired causing Rando to shrink instead.

"You are a slave to your own technique." Genkai said as we all approached the two.

"Yes, but how?" Botan asked.

"It is physical law that the imbalance of matter created by that technique must be relieved, if not the user becomes the victim." Genkai explained.

"Are you blind that boy was clearly my victim!" Rando shouted back.

"Yes, but his body must know that." Genkai expressed. "As with any spoke chant the victim is affected only by hearing it. In this way, it enters the brain and reprograms the cells. All a reasonably smart fighter would have to do, is cover his ears.

"But if I didn't know it how could he."

Just then Yusuke began to stir. "Yusuke are you okay?" I asked.

"Why is everything so figgin' quiet?" Yusuke said overly loudly as he pulled swamp algae from his ear.

With no energy and – despite his size – Rando on the offensive, Yusuke let gravity decide the match, hitting him with an elbow drop.

"Yusuke, you really did it!" I exclaimed running over to him.

"I know, but can we wait until tomorrow to jump around all excited like?" Yusuke groaned.

With Yusuke declared as winner that closed up another case for us. Genkai healed Kuwabara with her Spirit Wave technique and Botan took Rando to the Spirit World. Genkai informed it would take six months for the training. Even though Yusuke won the battle Genkai said she saw much potential in me and decided to train the both of us. The next six month would seem to pass instantly.


	6. Chapter 5: The Case of Beasts

Chapter 5: The Case of Beasts

The next six months seemed to fly by. Genkai put Yusuke and I through the ringer and back but we made it. Even after all of that, Koenma instantly set me a message that a new case may be one the horizon. And here I had hoped that I could spend sometime with my friend Keiko. I was to find and track a demon that was involved in the release of some demon insects. The insects burrowed into people's minds and controlled them making it harder to find and destroy them. So much for relaxing.

Once I had finally gotten a read on the demon I was sent after he had been spotted by Kuwabara and my brother. He tried making a run for it but I cut him off easily and took him out. As I explained the situation to the two Botan appeared telling us the status of the case was getting dire. She lead us to an old shack and opened a door to the Demon World.

"I can't believe Koenma is sending just the two of us on this mission. Isn't that what teams are for!" Yusuke complained.

"What about me Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked

"Oh, Kuwabara, Yusuke and I were just joking!" Botan exclaimed.

"I'm not dumb or blind." Kuwabara said as he grabbed a bug from the air, squashing it. "We all know that I can see supernatural stuff a whole lot better than Yusuke, and I'm not going to sit around my house while Yusuke let's big monsters and insects take over my city. Cause I'm Kuwabara, and in case you forgot I've got a sword!"

"Well, there's no point in arguing with the eager." I sighed.

Once inside the barrier we were attacked by a large group of smaller demons. They would've been nothing to fight but there was just to many of them for the three of us. Just then two individuals come from almost nowhere and blasted back the demon pests.

"If those weaklings were too much for you we're going to have some trouble." said the one.

"Let us help." the other offered.

The two helpers were Hiei and Kurama of all people. Of course the three of us were shocked.

Kurama explained, "Koenma said if we were to help out we can clear our slates in Spirit World."

"Koenma must have heard Yusuke complaining." I chuckled.

"Now is this a team or what?" Yusuke said.

"Listen, Koenma may see us as equals but I do not. As far as I'm concerned we're babysitting." Hiei answered.

"What's with him? Such big talk for such a small guy." Kuwabara grunted.

"Why? You wanna die?"

"What? You want to fight!?" Kuwabara snapped.

"Stop that, Hiei." Kurama interrupted. "You can fight all you want after we finish this."

Hiei, not paying Kuwabara any attention, turned his gaze to my brother and I. "I'll bide my time and take my revenge on the detectives. You'd better be careful."

"Oh well! The more the merrier!" Yusuke smiled it off.

* * *

"Is this the entrance?" Yusuke exclaimed.

The very first trail for our little ragtag team was a long tunnel entrance. By the time we made it to the other side we were greeted by a large eyeball with wings.

"Welcome to Maze castle." It said. "The one who wishes to enter the city needs to have been first tried by the Gates of Betrayal."

The bat thing flew to a wall opposite us and flipped a switch that came out of the stones. Suddenly the ceiling came crashing down on the five of us. We were just managing to keep it up without it smashing us. The eyeball informed us that it measured our strength and weighted itself accordingly. Only by one person betraying the other could they enter the castle. Or the fastest of us could flip the switch back and save us all before the ceiling fell.

"H-Hiei! We'll hold the ceiling while you go flip the switch!" I said straining to look to Hiei.

I had remembered Yusuke telling me about Hiei's speed last time they fought he was the only option.

"Yumi, are you out of your mind?" Kuwabara snapped. "We can't trust him. He doesn't care about us."

"Your ugly friend is right." Hiei smirked. "I've already vowed my vengeance."

"I'll release all the energy I have to buy us some time." I said giving the ceiling my all. "I trust you."

With that Hiei sped for the switch. Instantly without him the weight began to slowly increase. Hiei's portion of the weight now rested on my shoulders and I wasn't going to last long. Just as he reached the switch he stopped.

"How dare you betray us after Yumi trusted you so much!" Kuwabara yelled to Hiei.

"What a bunch of naïve fools!" Hiei chuckled darkly. Then he drew his sword on the winged eyeball. "Don't you look down on me!" He sliced the creature in half. He flipped the switching stopping the ceiling.

"He came through!"

Just then a boulder fell from nowhere right where Hiei stood.

"Hiei!"

We scrambled from the hall to see Hiei on the top of the boulder. "Tell you masters! If they are willing to submit to me I can still spare their lives!" He exclaimed.

"Yumi, you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I just can't feel my arms right now." I sighed messaging my shoulder.

I looked to Hiei and said with a thumbs up. "I knew you'd save us, you punk." I slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Hell of an actor though. You know not many people can laugh at their dying friends."

"Friends are a crutch for the weak. I only saved you in case I might need you in the future." Hiei brushed it off.

Kurama laughed to himself before addressing us. "That's his way of saying you're welcome. You'll learn."

A message from Botan let us know the city was till pretty peaceful at the time, but that didn't give us right to start slacking. Yusuke asked Kurama what we were going to be in for with these Saint Beasts. All Kurama told us was that we'd be surprised once we saw them – which we were.

The first of the beasts named Genbu was a large hulking rock. Kurama offered to take him alone giving us a chance to spot weaknesses. Genbu didn't waste any time show us what he could do, manipulating the stones of the castle to move without being seen. Using this ability he was able to wound Kurama.

Genbu continued his barrage but Kurama was too fast this time and avoided every attack. But he knew he couldn't beat Genbu fro just dodging. Kurama then pulled a rose from his hair and in an instant it turned into a whip. The entire room filled with the smell of rose petals. Suddenly Genbu emerged from above Kurama, but Kurama knew and countered using his whip to cut through the stone beast in one move.

"Alright! You made french fries out of that guy!" Yusuke cheered.

"He went down pretty easy." Kuwabara said.

"Idiot. It only looked easy because of Kurama. Had it been you, you'd have died at the first move." Hiei huffed.

"You're really making me mad!" Kuwabara sneered. "Let me tell you, I was third in Genkai's Disciple Tournament competition!"

"And your point is?" Hiei sighed.

Kuwabara grabbed him by his collar. "Look here …"

"Children!" I called. "Can you save it for the bad guys?"

Just then Kurama turned his back to us. "It appears my fight is not over."

Genbu began to regroup himself. All of his pieces began to merge together again. Once done he attacked again. Kurama dodged it easily, but on the next attack Kurama went straight through the middle taking all the pieces of Genbu head on. It wasn't till Genbu put himself together again that Kurama's intentions were made clear. He captured a small red stone that controlled Genbu's ability to put himself together. Once it was destroyed Genbu went with it.

"If Kurama is injured we're going to have trouble." Hiei said as we approached the injured Kurama.

"Just leave the rest to us!" Yusuke said.

"That's right!" Kuwabara said. "I'll take the next one!"


End file.
